china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters Originating from Other Media
This page lists fictional characters not originating from China, IL who make appearances in the aforementioned show. Abu From the 1992 Disney film Aladdin, Abu is the pet monkey of the film's eponymous character. During Baby Cakes' first musical number in "Magical Pet", a sketch of Aladdin and Abu watching Jasmine—another character from Aladdin—and Tigger—a character from Winnie the Pooh—having sex, is shown. Aladdin Aladdin is the titular character of the 1992 Disney film of the same name. During Baby Cakes' first musical number in "Magical Pet", a sketch of Aladdin and Abu, Aladdin's pet monkey, watching Jasmine—another character from Aladdin—and Tigger—a character from Winnie the Pooh—having sex, is shown. Ariel Ariel is the main character of the 1989 Disney film The Littler Mermaid. During a musical number in "Magical Pet", Baby Cakes mentions Ariel's "Lobsterfests"—implying she had eaten fellow character Sebastian—complete with an artist rendition. Battle Cat Battle Cat fights alongside He-Man in the Masters of the Universe franchise. Baby Cakes mentions Battle Cat and He-Man in a musical number in "Magical Pet", having painted a picture in supplementation his performance. Belle Belle is the former of the two eponymous characters of the 1991 film Beauty and the Beast. During a musical number in "Magical Pet", Baby Cakes claims Belle let the Beast have sex with her as he presents his artist rendition of said scenario. Bruno, Gus, & Jaq Bruno, Gus, and Jaq are three mice originating from the 1950 Disney film Cinderella. Baby Cakes mentions titular character Cinderella befriending the trio of mice in one of his musical numbers in "Magical Pet", and shows a picture of the foursome during the performance. Cinderella Cinderella is the eponymous character of the 1950 Disney film. In a musical number in "Magical Pet", Baby Cakes mentions Cinderella befriending Bruno, Gus, and Jaq, a trio of rats. The 30-year-old also had painted an artist rendition of this scenario in preparation for his sequence. He-Man He-Man is a character from the franchise Masters of the Universe. While singing in "Magical Pet", Baby Cakes sings of He-Man and his battle front, Battle Cat while showing a drawing of the two he made. Hua Mulan Jasmine Jasmine is a character from the 1992 Disney film Aladdin. In "Magical Pet", during a musical number, Baby Cakes claims Jasmine had sexual relations with Tigger, a character from the Winnie the Pooh franchise. To accompany his performance, Baby Cakes prepared a drawing of Jasmine and Tigger supposedly having sex while Abu and Aladdin watch. Meeko Meeko is the pet raccoon of Pocahontas from the eponymous 1995 Disney film. Baby Cakes sings about Meeko and Pocahontas in "Magical Pet" in addition to having created a picture of the duo. Mr. Six Mr. Six is an advertising character for the Six Flags theme park. Along with various real-life celebrities, he appears during the fight between Frank and Muhammad Ali during "Displays of Manhood". Old Yeller Old Yeller is the titular character of the 1957 film Old Yeller. He is seen in heaven in "Coming Out of the Casket". When visited by Steve and Frank, he shows them the capture of Harold and Baby Cakes' siding with Crystal. Pocahontas Sebastian Snow White Snow White is a character originating from the 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. When asking for a magical pet in "Magical Pet", Baby Cakes claims Snow White—while dressed as Snow White—"had rabbits and birds" and shows a picture he drew of her feasting on said animals. Steve Urkel Steve Urkel, full name Steven Quincy Urkel, is a character on the sitcom Family Matters. In "Parent's Day", he's depicted as a man with low testosterone and subsequently given a dose by Doctor Mother. The testosterone proves to be faulty, causing Urkel to become a gigantic monster who runs amok until a dose of estrogen is given to neutralize the testosterone. The Beast The Beast is the latter of the two eponymous characters of the 1991 film Beauty and the Beast. In "Magical Pet", a singing Baby Cakes claims the Beast and Belle had had sexual relations as he shows a picture that he created of the two. Tigger Tigger is a character from the Winnie the Pooh franchise. While singing in "Magical Pet", Baby Cakes claims Tigger had had sexual relations with Jasmine, a character from the 1992 Disney movie Aladdin. A drawing Baby Cakes created depicts an artist rendition of this scenario, complete with Abu and Aladdin watching. Gallery Jasmine.png|Abu (at the window, on the right). Jasmine.png|Aladdin (at the window, on the left). Ariel.png|Ariel (left). He-Man.png|Battle Cat (back). Belle.png|Belle (left). Cinderella.png|A trio of mice—Bruno, Jack, and Gus. Cinderella.png|Cinderella surrounded by mice. He-Man.png|He-Man (front). Mulan.png|Hua Mulan. Jasmine.png|Jasmine (at the left, on top). Pocahontas.png|Meeko (top). Six.png|Mr. Six. Old Yeller.png|Old Yeller. Pocahontas.png|Pocahontas (bottom). Ariel.png|Sebastian (right). Snow White.png|Snow White. SteveUrkel.png|Steve Urkel (foreground). Belle.png|The Beast (right). Jasmine.png|Tigger (at the left, at the bottom). Category:Minor Characters